


Ghosts of the Manor

by SupernaturalDingleBean



Series: Nothing Lives in These Woods [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalDingleBean/pseuds/SupernaturalDingleBean
Summary: The residents of Slender Manor are banned from leaving the house on the full moon. Jeff is set to find out why.
Series: Nothing Lives in These Woods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051049
Kudos: 19





	1. Shining Moon

The Slenderman’s Manor was a house of rules. Most of them were basic; no fighting inside, rooms clean by the lord's day, no live prisoners, and so on. But there was one rule that, no matter how strange it was, no one dared disobey. No one but the proxies could leave the house under the full moon. 

The rule was heavily enforced. Long ago, a year or so, a young creep had left her room to find why the rule was in place. All they found of her was a bloody trail towards the rakes hold. Since then no creep has dared leave their room once the full moon showed her face.

Despite this, Jeff was determined to find the truth. 

He wasn’t ignorant, he knew the risks. But something felt… wrong. Although he lacked the words to describe the feeling he knew it was true. The creep’s disappearance had rubbed him wrong. Had she really been killed by The Rake or was the faceless being hiding something?

That didn’t matter. Because soon he’d know the truth.

It was a fortnight ago that Slenderman told them of his plan. 

“My children.” It had said through Masky’s mouth. “I shall be conducting business in the Under Realm for the next month. As should be known by now, the moon will rise before the Seventh day- Sunday I believe you call it.”

It waited until the room was full of nodding heads to continue. “I expect you stay inside. Lest you face the same fate as the one known formerly as Trouble.” 

“But that would never happen, for you are wise.Am I correct?” The question was clearly rhetorical, yet many answered with agreement. At this it formed some mockery of a human smile, the face tearing apart to reveal a black void. 

Jeff shivered. In his youth he had foolishly fought the creature and he knew just what those false teeth’s bite felt like. 

“If all is clear I will set off. The usual hierarchy is still in place. You answer to my hands,” It motioned towards the four masked humans, “They shall carry you to my will.” 

Then the being vanished and the room's atmosphere immediately lightened. Laughing Jack, a tall, spindly clown with a spiral cone for a nose, let out a cackle. “Old fool, ‘ear’s ‘e’s known us yet still ‘e doubt’s we’ll stay in.”

The young killer couldn’t help but scoff. “Just ‘cause you’re buddy buddy wit’ him doesn’t mean he trusts us all.”

“Trust has to be earned Jeffery.” The insufferable bitch- Jane for short- unhelpfully reminded him. 

“Mhm whatever. I’m getting in a pre-dinner nap.” With that he slipped away to plan his exodus. 

Time could not pass fast enough. Jeff marked everyday off his stolen calendar. As time drew nearer hours felt like months and days felt like years. Until finally the proxies were pushing everyone towards the upstairs. 

This was how it always started. Everyone was pushed into their rooms while the Slenderman’s goons checked the perimeter. 

But tonight Jeff wouldn’t go down easy. He had overheard that Toby was taking the first shift. And while the young man was fast, he had terrible spatial awareness. All Jeff had to do was stay silent until he got his answers. 

Although first he had to remove the planks from his window. For once his planning had paid off. He crouched beside his bed, pulling out the crowbar he had stolen from Lui’s workshop. With it he made quick work of the stubborn boards and their rusted nails. 

It seemed odd, yet familiar. He knew the window didn’t always have these boards but he couldn’t truly remember the last time he had stared out his window. He shook his head, This wasn’t the time to get distracted, he reminded himself. 

With a sudden energy, he climbed onto the window’s sill and leaped onto the sturdy pine’s branch. Carefully he wrapped his hands around the elderly limb. He glanced heavenward, a frown cast upon his face. Above his heads, misty clouds swirled together to conceal the beautiful moon. Jeff sighed, about to return to his room.

That was until a strange force grabbed him. The force pulled him somewhere. He knew not the path but his legs ached to walk it. So after a moment of hesitation, he sprung down. It was pure euphoria the moment his legs touched the barren earth. Lightning shot through his legs as he started off running. Below his feet the leaves sang along his joy for him. Soon he’d know. What it was he’d know, well that was to be found out. 

He could hear shouting in the distance, but he doubted any punishment could take this bliss from him. 

And in part, he was right. For the truth was what took his smile. 

In front of him laid a small graveyard. His path wasn’t complete, so with growing dread he followed his legs. Mindlessly he lurched forward, only stopping at the top of a hill. 

He began to shake, his stomach turning it’s contents towards his mouth, he could barely move. For the sight was too much for him.  
A single withered tombstone reading:

Here Lies  
Jeffrey Samuel Woodson  
Loving Brother and Son  
He lived a faithful life.  
Born  
1676  
Died  
1691

The memories came rushing back to him. He’d been courting a girl… he was courting Jane? But the metal smith’s son got mad. He wanted Jane for himself. So he challenged Jeff to a knife fight… But Randall… yes his name was Randall. Randall didn’t fight fair, he and two of his friends jumped Jeff. They held him down and mutilated his body… they dragged him to the creek.

He choked out a sob as the moonlight exposed him. He wasn’t a fresh killer, he was an old ghost. One whose wounds would never stop bleeding, no matter how often he tricked himself that he healed.


	2. Run down on the AU

It's basically like a manor au except everyone is a ghost of someone that has died in Slenderman's forest. No one knows this except for the proxies, Slenderman, and Ben. The only time their ghostly forms are revealed is in the light of a full moon so they're kept inside during it. One night though Jeff decides to sneak out and finds himself at his own grave. For dramatic effect the moon was covered and while he's trying to figure it out he sees his own body turn see through and wounds he thought he'd healed from bleed.  
I dunno why but I wanted it to take place in Massachusetts. 

Deaths:  
Jeff- Knife fight (1691)  
Jane- Witchtrial hanging (1692)  
Ben- Suicide (2015)  
Toby- Car crash (2002)  
Lui- Alchol poisoning (1695)  
Laughing Jack- Kuru (1978)  
Kate- Mawled by the Rake (1997)  
Masky- Blood loss from gunshot wound (1635)  
Hoodie- Untreated pneumonia (1633)  
Eyeless Jack- starvation and hypothermia (1978)

If you're curious about other characters, just ask!


End file.
